the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of History
The Children of History, also known by the Commonwealth as the Historian Brotherhood '''and also known informally as the Preservers',' '''is a quasi-religious technological military order operating across the ruins of the post-apocalyptic New World, with its roots stemming from the tribe known as the Preservers in the Extended Universe. Founded not long after the defeat of the Frontiersmen, the Children of History gathered as much technology as they could until they stretched from coast to coast. One of the most technologically advanced and yet little-known factions in the New World, they fought a brief war with the Commonwealth and remained controversially neutral during the war against the Cult of the Man in Black. Even after the Great Collapse, the Children remain active in the Next World, continuing to gather history and technology, although they continue to face persecution. Many of their members, such as the Pilgrim, have contributed to the history of the Next World. Overview The Children were founded by the last remaining members of a tribe called the Preservers that once inhabited the plains of South Dakota, where they were assimilated by the Frontiersmen, with their entire culture and identity stripped away. Once they were free, the remaining Preservers refused to join with the NGR and took refuge in an abandoned army depot while the NGR annexed the Frontiersmen's territory. Within that base, the Preservers discovered a stockpile of Old World technology. They decided to keep it for themselves and started a new mission: prevent technology from falling into the wrong hands, in order to prevent humanity from repeating the mistakes of the past. Due to the immense expanse of the Children, the individual chapters often have differing ideas as to how to handle the New and Next Worlds. However, they generally maintain the ideology that technology is dangerous and must be kept out of the hands of those who may misuse it. However, the Children do not restrict themselves with technology: their Scribes are charged with recovering history and lore in order to better understand the Old World and how to avoid repeating its mistakes. Due to their independent nature, the Children have remained largely neutral in many conflicts across the country, preferring instead to sit back and recover any technology that is left behind. As a result, they have faced persecution and outright hatred from many survivors, as they have a vast stockpile of technology and choose not to aid most of those they come across. Post-Apocalypse The Children were founded by the Preserver tribe, who had only recently become free from the control of the Frontiersmen after the Battle of Archangel. Instead of joining the NGR, the tribe fled to the southeast. They eventually discovered one of the pre-apocalyptic Gates, nuclear fallout shelters originally built during the Cold War. This particular Gate, however, was filled with Old World military technology which the Preservers claimed for themselves. They decided that only they had the capability to handle this kind of technology and prevent it falling into the wrong hands, and so kept the existence of the Gates a secret and went out to claim any technology they could find. Over the decades, the grew from a small tribe into the military order they are today. They renamed themselves the Children of History as their organisation grew. Sometime after the West-East Coast War, the Commonwealth discovered the Children of History and tried to confiscate the technology that the Children had kept hidden. This resulted in the Children-Commonwealth War, a war that ended with no definitive victor, with both sides suffering losses and with stockpiles of the Children's technology being taken by the Commonwealth. Arguably, the technology that the Commonwealth claimed saved their society from the Great Collapse. The Children, meanwhile, retreated into the desert to carry on their mission as best they could, although with a lesser focus on technology and more on education. Members West Coast Brotherhood * The Pilgrim - author of the Apocalypse Survival Guide * Cyclops - dog, companion to the Pilgrim East Coast Brotherhood Formerly * Tandi Category:Groups Category:Tribes Category:Children of History